Searching For My Would Be Self
by ShineYourOwnWay
Summary: A Chara is a show of one's yearning self. When two new girls turn up and they can see the Charas, it certainly means that they'll have Charas of their own. Throw a little love into the mix, some kitten mischief and a whole lot of Kukai, and you've got yourself a story. Nagihiko/OC Ikuto/OC


**Searching For My Would Be Self **

**Part 1: Maddie – A New Beginning**

**Chapter 1 – Enter: Maddie and Caity**

I am _not_ a crazy person.

If there was one word my friends would use to describe me, it would be crazy. But really, those friends of mine only saw my exterior; the parts of me I wanted people to see. The rest of me was hidden behind closed curtains.

But when it came to my best friend, I didn't even bother closing the curtains in the first place. I held them open and left them there so that she could see everything. She knows more about me than anyone else. But regardless of that, there are still secrets I hold. We all have secrets.

My eyes clouded over as my best friend and I stepped off the plane, taking our first steps in a new country; our new home.

Tokyo, Japan was nothing but a great blur of colourful lights to me as I rubbed my eyes and tried to make my vision focus.

I turned to my brunette best friend, her hair only a few shades lighter than my own, and sighed as we made our way to collect our luggage, visibly showing the exhaustion of not having any sleep for the last 12 hours.

We'd been on the plane for 10 hours and 25 minutes - to be exact - and I hadn't gotten any sleep due to the fact that there were 3 kids behind us, kicking the seats and screaming, regardless of the flight attendant who constantly reminded them to quiet down.

I scanned the sheet that explained the details and information that the two of us had to know, coming here from Australia as exchange students.

All the letters and words, and just about everything on the page can out as one big blur.

I handed the sheet to the tall girl beside me, "Caity." I stared at her, almost asleep on my feet. "Can you read this?"

She laughed, pretty much awake in comparison to me, as she was used to waking up a lot earlier than I was. She also went to sleep later. Very different sleeping patterns.

"Well," She began, "It says that we're being met by the Souma family, but I don't even know who that is." She gave me a sheepish smile.

I sweat dropped and gave her the most exasperated look I could manage with the little energy I had.

She shrugged my gaze off, scanning the paper again. "It doesn't even say where they live. Just that they'll be picking us up."

I nodded, searching through the different suitcases that came through, waiting for my deep blue one and my smaller, light blue one.

Caity did the same, picking up her blue and white suitcases, and I eventually found mine, and began to remind Caity about some of the Japanese customs that I knew. "Just remember to call people by their family name and use honorifics, unless they give you permission others. I guess it's a pretty cool thing for us, getting to give people permission ourselves.

I looked around, spotting a clock and I was stunned to see that it was only 3:00pm. It was still so early! Jet lag is going to kill me.

"So..." I started, "What do we do now?" I scratched my head, confused.

"Absolutely no idea." Caity replied, and I sweat dropped again.

"Well, that doesn't exactly help now, does it?" I mused, looking at the mix of people around us. It was way too crowded; we'd never find the Souma family here!

That thought was quickly pushed to the back of my mind when a boy, about the same age as us, jogged over to us, a huge, confident – and maybe a little arrogant – grin plastered on his face.

His sparkly green eyes stood out again his ginger hair, and he fixed his gaze on the two of us. "Maddison and Caitlyn, right?!" He exclaimed, and I didn't exactly know how to respond. Should I be frowning because he used my full name, wondering how the heck he knew how it was us or asking him who the hell he was. Luckily, Caity had it under control.

"That's us." She said, "But who're you?" She gave him a questioning glance, and the boy beamed.

"I'm Kukai Souma!" He introduced, "And these are my brothers!" He gestured to a group of boys behind us who I hadn't noticed until now.

"Kaidou Souma." A man with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin greeted us, giving us thumbs up with a grin as big as Kukai's. He looked as though he must be the eldest, and had a very strong, masculine build.

The next of the brothers stood with his arms folded, a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. "Shuusui Souma." He nodded in acknowledgement, obviously the most mature. He had dull, grey-brown hair and brown eyes, with a placid nature about him.

"What's up?" The next of the five boys gave a lopsided grin. "Unkai Souma." He introduced, slouching lazily and putting his hands behind his head. He had light brown hair that was half tied up and half let down, brown eyes, a light tan and a slim build. His entire demeanour was laid-back and calm.

"Pleased to meet you." The last brother said, smiled politely. "Rento Souma." He said, smiling politely and giving us a wink, bringing my attention to his brown eyes an interesting purple hair. He was second shortest, only slightly taller than Kukai, who was already taller than me, but slightly smaller than Caity.

"Hi." Caity smiled, slightly uncomfortable. "I'm Caitlyn Adshead, but you can just call me Caity." She stood taller than, Kukai, Rento and I, and had beautiful brown hair that sat back in its long ponytail, showing off her blue-green eyes. She also has slightly tanned skin after, as she explained, 'Getting sunburnt too many times'.

I just had an unruly mass of brown hair, brown eyes; I was abnormally short and wasn't at all athletically built. Pretty plain if you ask me.

"I'm Maddison Arnold, but it's just Maddie." I smiled a little, letting out an exhausted, close-eyes sigh. "Nice to meet'ch-" My greeting was cut off when I felt my feet leave the ground and I realised I was being cradled in the arms of Kukai, who was looking down at me with a massive grin.

"What are you doing?!" I cried, eyes widening in shock, as I went limp in his arms, not wanting to be dropped. But, in all honesty, his arms felt really strong.

"You're obviously tired, so I'll carry you home! It's not far from here!" He flashed me a cheeky wink and started walking away with me in his arms.

"Wha- But what about my suitcases?!" I exclaimed, looking over Kukai's shoulder as seeing that Kaidou had taken both suitcases and wasn't far behind us. Caity was pulling her suitcases along until Rento stopped her and took one in each hand, all of them quickly catching up to us.

"Hey," I heard Kaidou from beside us. "Race you there." I turned, expecting that he was talking to someone else, but he was looking straight at Kukai.

"You're on." Crap.

Kukai started running at full speed, or at least what I THINK is his full speed, and I was bouncing around in his arms, my face pale.

"SOOOOUUUUUMMMMMAAAAA-SAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

We arrived at Kukai's house in about 5 minutes, but it was only the three of us. Kaidou bet Kukai through the front door by only a few seconds, and when I looked back the others were nowhere in sight.

We'd gone THAT fast!? "Wow..." I was out of breath myself after that, and my eyes stung from the cold that had been rushing into them. My hair was in complete disarray, and I frantically tried to fix it, tackling the fly-aways that stuck up all over the place.

Kukai laughed, "You look fine." He told me, grabbing my hands and preventing me from torturing my hair any further.

My eyes widened and I let out a huff of air. "T-Thanks." I gently pulled my hands out of his grip and feeling my face heat up. I'd never had a guy be so comfortable around me. "You're house is nice." I said, inspecting the traditional Japanese feel that came with the medium sized living room. I was really looking forward to living the Japanese lifestyle.

Something suddenly floated out from behind Kukai's shoulder, and I blinked a few times before it disappeared. I shook off the strange feeling; it was probably just jetlag.

Kukai laughed again, that hearty laugh that made you happy just to be around him. "Thanks! Although it's gotten a little messier after Mum and Dad left!" He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "But it should get better having females around the house!" He winked at me, and I caught onto what he was implying.

"Souma-san!" I slapped his arm playfully, "If you think we'll be cleaning up after you boys, you're getting the wrong idea!"

Kukai grinned. "It's just Kukai."

Just being around him had made me feel re-energized, and I grinned, secretly feeling super happy.

I smiled until I noticed the absence of Kaidou. "Where'd your brother go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He went upstairs to put your stuff in your room." He informed me, that grin never leaving his face. "How about I go introduce you to some friends of mine!?" It wasn't even a question as he grabbed my hand, racing out the front door and grabbing Caity's hand as we ran past them, as her and the rest of Kukai's brothers were still walking down the path.

We soon arrived out the front of a school, and Kukai began a speech about the place and its... Practices?

"This is Seiyo Elementary, where you guys will be attending for the next year." He explained. "In this school, there are a group of students called the Guardians, who work to make the school great for students, and do things for the students. You'll see what I mean." He explained, looking to the sky in thought and putting his hands behind his head. "I used to be one of those Guardians."

I grinned, "That's cool!" I looked around, awed by the beautiful flowers that surrounded us. Studies showed that flowers and just being around them made people happier and lifted the atmosphere around people. Don't ask me how I know that; I have no idea.

"This place is really pretty." Caity observed. "Feels welcoming and warm."

Kukai grinned. "Guess you'll be settling in just fine, then, eh!" He slapped her on the back and she jolted forward, eyes wide for a second before she started laughing, Kukai and I laughing with her.

"This is the Royal Garden." Kukai said. "This is where the Guardian's meet up to talk about things. They should be together now."

"But," I frowned a little. "Wouldn't we be intruding?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Not a chance!" Kukai grinned. "I always just go on in!"

Caity and I sweat dropped. "Well, just because you do," Caity started, "Doesn't mean we will."

Wow, that came out sounding a lot more stubborn than I think she meant it. I supressed a laugh.

"I agree." I defended her. "It's rude. What if they're talking abo-" I was cut off my Kukai grabbing my hand and dragging me in.

I looked to my right and saw that he had Caity in a similar hold, and I spluttered a little. "Kukai, wai-"

I'm getting cut off so much these days, aren't I?

He dragged us up to a table where five people sat, two boys and three girls.

I heard Caity gasp and I looked around and my eyes widened at the sight of a little doll house. But it wasn't the doll house that had shocked me was a bunch of little, floating figures, just like the one I had seen with Kukai.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked. "What the heck?" I questioned, and saw Caity was just standing there, staring at them.

"What the hell?!" She cried, blinking, "Jet lag wasn't THAT bad!"

"You can see them?" I turned back to see that everyone else was staring at the two of us in shock.

"What the heck are they?" I asked, looking at the girl who had spoken. "Are they… Fairies?"

Kukai barked out a laugh, but was quickly hushed and scratched his head sheepishly when I bit my lip in embarrassment.

The girl who had spoken previously now spoke again. She had bright, pink hair and honey-gold eyes, a happy, carefree aura wafting about her. "They're Guardian Characters."

It was a simple answer, but I didn't understand a word. Obviously Caity didn't either.

"That's not exactly helpful..." She told the girl, "What are Guardian Characters?"

She was ignored, and Kukai suggested that we all introduce each other. Of course I didn't stop looking at the fairy things.

A blond boy stood up first. He had feminine looks, with the blond hair and magenta coloured eyes. "Tadase Hotori, Kings Chair. I'm in 6th grade."

The next person to stand up was a short girl, shorter than me even, with long, curly, blond hair and long bangs, on top of which sat a black bow head band. She had yellow eyes and seemed like a very formal, petite person. "Rima Mashiro, Queen's Chair. 6th grade." She almost seemed stuck up.

The next person to stand was a small girl, who was still taller than me, and had cute ginger hair that had two small pigtails, tied by big, red ribbons and cute bangs framing her face. She had brown-orange eyes and was just overall cute. "Yaya Yuiki, Ace's Chair! Lover of all things cute! 5th grade!" She cried, jumping into the air a little. Huh, guess she really is cute.

The girl with pink hair smiled softly. "Amu Hinamori, Joker. 6th grade."

The last person to stand up was the other boy, he was about the same height as Kukai, had long, indigo hair and bright, yellow eyes that were slightly cat-like. "I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, Jack's Chair. I'm in 6th grade," He flashed us a smile and I couldn't help but think that he was really cute. Really, really cute.

I gulped, feeling too many pairs of eyes on me. "Maddie Arnold, 6th grade." I didn't really know what to say.

"Caity Adshead, 6th grade..." Seemed like Caity didn't know what to say either.

"So..." I began, "What are Guardian Characters?" I fiddled with the hem of my shirt nervously, wondering what the explanation would be.

It was Tadase who spoke, seeming to be the leader – and, well, he had said he was in the "King's Chair."

"Guardian Characters, or Guardian Charas, are born from the egg of a person's heart. That person's dreams and hopes are the reason that they exist. But usually they are invisible to people without one themselves, or an egg, which is why it's odd that the two of you can see them." His explanation half made sense, but I guess you'd have to believe in magic and fantasy to really believe it. I mean, sure, I used to have a fairy ring in my backyard, and they'd leave presents in gold boxes for me and my brother, but I never saw one.

No one said anything for a few moments, and Amu spoke up.

"Usually a person only has one Guardian Character, but I have four." Somehow that struck me as stuck up.

She continued, and I was glad I didn't say anything out loud. "Nagihiko also has two, and there's one other person who has two, but no one else we know of."

There were another few moments of silence as Caity and I took in the information.

Suddenly one of the fairies – sorry – Guardians Charas flew over to us. She looked like a clown and she was ADORABLE.

"Hi!" She cried, waving one of her tiny arms, letting out a little laugh. "Keke."

My eyes grew wide as I reached out to touch her, just to make sure she was real. She had cute little marks on her cheeks, too.

"Kusukusu!" I heard Rima call sharply, and the Chara giggled again, floating over to then blonde haired girl and landing on her shoulder.

Amu beckoned a few of the Charas over. "Introduce yourself." She smiled at the colourful group.

"I'm Ran!" A pink thing with pink heart dotted pom poms stood before us, waving her arms around.

That was just a little TOO much pink for me.

I gave her a little wave, unsure of what to do, until Ran stepped back and a blue Chara stepped forward. "I'm Miki." Okay, I like this Chara a lot. She held an artist pad in her hand and a paint brush, and she was wearing adorable blue clothes.

Another Chara came forward, this one green and wearing a puffy dress. She had cute blonde hair and held a soft homeliness in her eyes. "I'm Su!" She cried. She was awfully sweet.

The last of Amu's Charas floated up to us, this one yellow and with cute diamond patterns and a diamond upon a cute headband. I would definitely wear that. Aside from the fact that now I sound like a complete girly girl.

"I'm Dia." The Chara said with a cute little smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. She was really cute and you could tell she wasn't outspoken at all, but I felt slightly unnerved, as though she could see into my very soul and see what I wanted most. My darkest and innermost feelings that I didn't show people.

They all crowded around Amu, and I could see in her gaze how much she loved them. I guess, in a sense, they were a part of her.

Next to come fourth were two Charas, one female one male, but both were remarkably similar looking.

The first to introduce themself was the boyish one, who pretty much exuded basketball. He had baggy clothes and a cool aura surrounding his little self. "The name's Rhythm." He was cool.

The second was a cute little Chara who looked very feminine, even sophisticated, in her pink flowery kimono and long flowing hair. "I'm Temari." Her voice was even extremely feminine, being as soft and sweet as it was.

It was hard not to tell that they were Nagihiko's Charas, since they looked just like him, but it was odd that they weren't both male, and when they both shot over to Nagihiko it only proved my guess.

Suddenly, one of the Charas was on my shoulder and grinning at me. "Daichi here!" He winked at me, and it took me two seconds to realise that he was Kukai's Chara, given the obvious similarities between them.

I smiled back at Daichi. "So _you _were the strange thing I saw flying around Kukai earlier!" Daichi obviously didn't understand and just grinned.

"Brilliant!" There was a sudden shout and a blur of blue and pink zoomed before me and Caity. "More recruits for my world domination!" I blinked, once, twice, and again a third time as a small Chara wearing a cape came into focus.

"World domination?" I raised an eyebrow. This sure was an odd Chara.

"Ah, that's Kiseki…" Tadase seemed embarrassed at his Chara's behaviour, and I somehow found it hard to believe that THIS was Tadase's heart's desire…

"And this is Pepe-chan!" Yaya was holding up a cute, baby-ish sleeping Chara with a bottle sticking out of her mouth. She was wearing a cute little pink pyjama outfit.

I smiled, not able to help myself in the presence of an adorable baby. "She's cute." I said, looking up at her owner.

"I know!" Yaya cried. You could see how much she cared about Pepe-chan.

After all of these introductions, the sun was starting to go down already, so Kukai decided we should go back home. Thankfully, this time he didn't drag us and run the whole way.

By the time we actually got back to Kukai's place – which I guess is home to us now – and ate something Kaidou had prepared – I didn't even ask what it was, just ate – we went up to our room and fell onto our beds in a tired heap. Jetlag was killing me.

The two of us changed – not in front of each other – and curled up to sleep. Both of our beds were double size with white sheets and bedding. Note to self: Go buy some cool bedding. Compared to money in Australia, yen in Japan was a LOT less.

The room was quite large, possibly Kukai's parent's bedroom before they'd left, and it had one large window at one side that overlooked the park a little way away from the house. It was pretty at night time, with the sparkling stars and big, glowing moon reflecting across the surface of the pond in the park, the light from the street lights cascading along the footpath. There was a bathroom connected to our room and we each had a small wardrobe, both our uniforms in them already. Luckily the Chairman of the school had allowed us to order pants instead of the usual skirts – I don't know if either of us would have taken that well.

I wasn't 100% sure what to make of our current situation yet. I was excited, but nervous as hell. The butterflies in my stomach were raging a war on each other. And the Charas… Well, if I woke up next morning to find that this was all a dream, I wouldn't be surprised one bit.


End file.
